


Snow Day

by sonictrowel



Series: Long Night in the Blue House [48]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonictrowel/pseuds/sonictrowel
Summary: Honestly, it was a wonder it had taken Athena coming along for him to come up with this idea.  They’d been living under a mountain of snow for nearly twenty years, and didn’t think to build a city of igloos?Well, it was all his minx of a wife’s fault.  It would hardly occur to him to start tunneling under the snow when he could just get under the covers with her any time he liked.A very short dose of the treacliest tooth-rotting fluff for River Song day :)





	Snow Day

[Darillium]

 “Honey,” the Doctor called, his breath visible in the air in front of him in the torchlight and his voice muffled into the tunnel of packed snow.  “Can you pass me the shovel?”

“Just a sec!” River called back to him.

Honestly, it was a wonder it had taken Athena coming along for him to come up with this idea.  They’d been living under a mountain of snow for nearly twenty years, and didn’t think to build a city of igloos?  

Well, it was all his minx of a wife’s fault.  It would hardly occur to him to start tunneling under the snow when he could just get under the covers with her any time he liked.

He was lost in much warmer thoughts when he finally turned to the sound of River’s voice, closer than before.

“Hellooo?” she called, an amused smirk on her cold-flushed face as she crawled into the tunnel, dragging along a shovel in one gloved hand.  “Where’d you get off to, darling?”

“Nowhere, dear,” he said, clearing his throat and smiling fondly at her as she emerged into the little inner chamber.  She returned his smile as she crawled closer and pressed her soft lips to his, somehow still blissfully warm, though he felt the chill on her nose and her rosy cheeks.  

“Nardole took Athena in to make some cocoa,” she said, sitting back and removing her snow-encrusted gloves.  Her hair was wild and tangled and stuck to her face where it had escaped the hood of her anorak, and she tried in vain to stuff it back in.

The Doctor chuckled as he watched her.  “Here, let me.”  He slid off his own gloves and pulled back her hood, and felt a ludicrous grin spreading across his face as the rest of her hair sprang free. 

“Is it that bad?” River laughed with a little cringe.

“No,” he said warmly, his smile softening.  “You just reminded me of the first time I saw you again.”

“Oh,” she said, grinning back at him.

“Honestly, wife, I’ve never seen you be as thick as you were that day.”

She swatted his shoulder lightly.   

“Then again, in your defence, I’m sure most people must have that reaction when they see you.  Hard not to.”

She rolled her eyes.  “It’s just you, really.”

“Mm.  Well, no accounting for pudding brains.  Why’d it take you so bloody long then?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, but she was still smiling.  “Twenty-one years, finally he asks.”

The Doctor shrugged.

“It’s not as if it didn’t cross my mind, repeatedly.  Just didn’t dare to hope it was true.  I didn’t think it was possible.”

“And when have you known ‘impossible’ to stop me, dear?” he asked, kissing her cold cheek as he combed her hair back with his fingers.

“Never,” she said, leaning into him.

“Quite right.  ’Specially when it comes to you.”

River wrapped her heavily-padded arms around him and they swayed in silent contentment.

 _Fuck,_ if only they could skip all the hard bits in between and get to the part when they were all together again.  How the hell he’d ever lived without her was a goddamn mystery for the ages.  How it’d taken them so long to realise they should be settling down and making babies and making each other embarrassingly happy full-time, even more so.  But, he supposed, it hadn’t really been possible til now.

He suddenly needed to kiss her fifty times, minimum, so he started on her hair and her face and her neck while she giggled and pulled him down onto the snow with her.

A few minutes later Nardole called into the tunnel.

“Cocoa’s rea— _honestly,_ I can’t leave you two alone for a minute, can I?”

The Doctor looked up at his bald head poking in through the entrance and was about to make a remark about how he could leave them alone for quite a lot of minutes any time he liked, but then Athena tottered into the tunnel, bundled up like a little marshmallow.

“Mummy, Daddy, cocoa!” she announced proudly.

“Oh, that sounds lovely, sweetie,” River said, looking at her upside down.  “Did you help Uncle Nardole make it?”

“Yes,” Athena said, grinning as she approached.  She looked to the Doctor and repeated, “Daddy, cocoa?”

“Oh, I will certainly have some, thank you, kitten,” he replied, rolling to his side and reaching an arm out to her.  River beamed as he pulled Athena onto the snow between them and wrapped them both in a hug, and Athena shrieked with laughter as they covered her little round cheeks with kisses.

 


End file.
